1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a process for preparing a carbon species that is partially or completely covered with silica.
2. Description of Related Art
Carbon species, in particular carbon black, and silica are well known reinforcing fillers that are generally used for reinforcing tire compositions based on diene elastomers.
In the field of the manufacture of tires and in particular of the formulation of rubber compositions that are in contact with the ground, known as treads, it is generally sought to find the best possible compromise between conflicting performances such as the behaviour of the vehicle, rolling resistance, dry and wet grip, and wear.
Carbon black is known for its great reinforcing ability in rubber compounds, while silica itself makes it possible to obtain improved hysteresis properties, i.e. a reduced hysteresis of the rubber compositions. There is therefore a need for a filler that provides the hysteresis level of silica and the reinforcing character of a carbon black in rubber compositions.
This is why certain documents, such as the publications WO 9813428 and EP 711 805 B1, disclose a process for synthesizing novel reinforcing fillers consisting of carbon black covered at least partially with silica.